Faize & Lymle 3
by falonkroeker
Summary: Remember at the end of the game "Star Ocean" well if you played the game right you get a certain P/A (Private Action) and you will see that Faize returns to Lymle giving her a flower, well this is what I think would happen :)


_This is what I think would happen when Faize returns to see Lymle while after he gives her a flower._

Chapter 1

"I missed you Lymle""says Faize as Lymle takes the flower from his hand and smells it.

"Faize, is it really you?" she is stunned, doesn't know what to say.

"You didn't think I would let you grow up without me, did you" asked Faize as he pulls her close.

"B-But you fell"

"I survived and came back, for you, I wasn't going die without telling you everything I should have said, but was to proud to say it." Faize's arms where strong, they where tight around Lymle's waist that she couldn't move. She put her arms around his neck.

"Please tell me what it is, kay." Lymle was still taking it all in, part of her thought it was a dream and the other part told her this was really happening, all she knew was that her whole body was telling her she was happy either way. Just seeing him was good enough.

"I-I was stupid, childish and I almost lost you, when you told me that I looked kinda good in that cloak I knew it, I felt it."

"Felt what, Faize, your tearing up, are you okay?" She asked as she grabbed his face and he smiled, his eyes shining in the light.

"That.. That I most certainly love you Lymle and i came back to be with you." He grabbed her face, they just stared each other in the eyes.

Lymle's eyes widened. This must be a dream, but I don't care, I've never felt this happy in a long time. The day I last saw him, the day I should have told him that I liked him, that the only reason i was acting like I hated him was because I didn't think he could love me back, I was a kid, to him, I was a baby, wanting to 'take nappie time with Edgie'. How could he, I must wake up, this will only hurt me more in the long run, I can't keep having this dream.

"Lymle, what's wrong" without knowing it, her eyes had been crying.

"I'm dreaming again, why can't I just forget about you?"

"Lymle, look at me, your not dreaming, if this where a dream, could I do this?"

He took her arms wrapped them back around his neck, put his arms around her, pulling her to his side. He looked her in the eyes, then leaned in for a soft, gentle kiss that made Lymle loose her breath.

"I am here Lymle and i am never leaving you again if it kills me." his voice was soft and husky and out of breath.

"Lym, call me Lym Kay" she said with a smile on her face.

This has to be real, only he could kiss me like that, it reminded her of their first kiss and how even though she was young, it felt like she had found the one.

"Whatever will make you happy, Lym" Faize then kissed her forehead.

Lymle couldn't catch her breath, hearing Faize call her Lym was the sexiest thing he has ever said to her.

"Faize, i can't believe it's you, Edge, Reime and the whole team will be so happy to see you, its a miracle."

Chapter 2

*** They where in Lymle's house. She had a nice small house that fit her style. Drawings where everywhere, what else would there be. She also had a fire place and on top of it was pictures of her and Edge and Reime, some old and some newer ones.

" He survived, I- I can't believe it, his alive, Lym I must see him, I have much to discuss with him". He said as he walked to the kitchen where she was making soup.

"You will Faize, Reime and him stop by twice a week to check up on me, to this day, they still treat me like I'm 5."

"How old are you now?" he asked as he took a seat at the table.

"19, after my time ran out I went back to the age that I should have been, now it's like I never had a curse"

"Well you are looking very beautiful if I may say." He said as he caught her eyes and blushed.

"Thank you Faize, that means alot to hear you say that." Faize then stood up, walked up to Lymle.

"Lym, I'm so sorry, I've missed so much time, years I will never get back, gone forever, all because I kept making mistakes, one after the next and it almost coast me my life and I- I could have killed Edge, Reime, the team and... You, how can-" he was interrupted, Lymle had her hand over his mouth holding his lips closed so she could get in a few words before he passed out from being out of breath.

"Faize, shut up kay, do you think if I cared about what you just said I would be standing here, don't waist anymore time talking and beating yourself up over what happened, your here now, can you just let me be grateful for that, I'm having a hard time believe this is really happening... Now I'm going to remove my hand kay, but I don't want to hear anymore apologize kay." she slowly moved her hand from his face, his eyes where looking at her, speechless. For the first time, Lymle could finally see what kind of pain he really was in.

Faize then took her hand and put it next to his heart.

"Can you feel that, it's my heart and the only reason why it made it here today was so that I could be here, with you. Lym I'm here, forever and no matter what, I'm here to stay with you 'kay"

Lymle had one hand on his chest, with his hands on top of it making sure she doesn't pull away. Lymle then took her hand back and wrapped her arms back around his neck.

"That's all I've ever wanted to here 'kay, and that you love me, just like my dreams."

Faize then grabbed Lymle into a hug,thinking to himself how lucky he was to still have her.

" I-I love you Lymle, more then you will ever know"

Lymle's face was down on his shoulder and when Faize told Lymle he loved her, he could feel her smile by the neck of his shirt, that's how close she was to him.

Lymle quickly pulled away so she could look Faize in the eyes.

" I love you too Faize, now sit down and try my soup 'kay."

Chapter 3

***After the two of them enjoyed a nice meal at the table while talking about everything they could think of, Lymle talked about her work as a tutor and how different her life is, feeling like she really found her place in this world, meanwhile Faize talked about his past and how he felt after the kiss.

All of a sudden, Lymle interrupted him

"Faize, how did you find me, how where you able to make it back... Alive" She asked reaching her hand to hold his across the table.

" I- I don't remember much, I hardly remember the fight, I only remember talking to you and Edge, then all of a sudden I was hanging on to Edge, falling. I didn't want Edge to die so I let go of his hand, I closed my eyes and all of a sudden I was on this planet, there was a beach and water i walk for what felt like forever, until i ran into a small village, at that point i had no memory of who or what i was. I looked so different from them. For two years i spent my life living in a small hut. It wasn't till a small girl walked up to me and got mad at me for no reason. Then i thought of you, thinking of you reminded me of that kiss, soon after that I remembered Edge and Reimi, then i though of the team. Everything I'd forgotten was coming back to me."

" Faize... A-Are you serious, you went two years without knowing who you where. How did you live? How did you get back?" Lymle kept asking one question after the next, not giving Faize a word in.

" Lymle if you don't slow down you may pass out." he said with a smirk on his face as he squeezed Lymle's hand.

" I just want to know everything, 'kay."

" Let's save the rest of the story for tomorrow, right now i am so very tired, may I take a rest before we continue?"

"Oh my gosh, i am so sorry Faize. You must think I'm a horrible host. Let me take the couch 'kay. I won't take no for an answer." she said as she ran to her room, went inside her closet and took out a pillow and blanket.

" Lym, your not taking the couch, I am a gentlemen, do you honestly think i would sleep on your bed and leave you for the couch."

Faize was standing at her doorway, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as he watch her grabbing down her extra blanket and pillow.

" Well i won't let you sleep on my couch, its older than grandpa was 'kay".

"Lym i won't let you sleep on a couch, this is your home and that is your bed." Faize said as he pointed to her bed.

" Well its also my couch 'kay and if you don't sleep in this bed, your going to have company sleeping with you on that couch".

" As you wish, but may I ask one thing of you?" he asked as he sat down on her bed.

"What is it?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

" You stay with me, so you have your wish and i have mine." He was nervous to ask her to stay in bed with him.

Is this really happening to me, Lymle thought. Am i really going to sleep with Faize. She blushed. I dont want him to take the couch because it's so old, and he is just being an honorable man.

" But no funny business 'kay, i have to tutor in the morning". She said as a joke, hoping he would laugh.

"I wouldn't dream of it Lymle." He then went on one side of the bed making it nice and neat.

_"Faize's thought" : __I wouldn't dream of it_, what was I saying, of course I've dreamed of it. I've dreamed of her, I've dreamed of her lips and how they felt against mine, I've dreamed of her hands and how perfect they are, I've had dreams of her I wished where really.

_Lymle thought": _He looks so cute making the bed. I still can't believe he said he wouldn't dream of doing funny business with me. He must still see me as a child, well ill prove him wrong. Just you wait Faize, you'll see.

" Are you coming Lymle?" Faize asked as he lied in bed.

"Yes" She quickly got dressed in a pair of pj's and lied next to him.

"Goodnight Faize"

"Goodnight... Lym"

Chapter 4

I laid their silent, the window was open so the only light was coming from the stars and the moon, I turned over to see if Faize had fallen asleep. When I saw his face his eyes where still wide open and they where looking at her right in the eyes.

"Faize, I can't sleep with you staring at me" I said as I looked over at him, he looked sad and tired. I dont get it, if he was tired why didn't he just go to sleep.

."Sorry Lymle, I just... nevermind." I was surprised that he was acting so weird, I wonder want would make him act like that and what was wrong. I'd never seen him like this before.

"Faize, wants wrong and don't tell me nothing, cuz we both know that's a lie." Soon after I said that he turned back around facing me and took my hand.

" I don't want to miss another moment without you and what if i close my eyes and your gone... I-I just can't loose you Lymle... Not again." His one hand was holding my hand while the other one was wrapped around my waist, i could feel his finger, they where almost afraid to be their, like he didnt know what my reaction would be. I pit my hand on top of the hand around my waist and went closer to his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere. " I said into his shirt, both his hands where now wrapped around me holding me to him, my hands went to his side. I stated to fall asleep when i suddenly felt his warm lips on my head so i pulled my head back hoping he would get the point that I want him to kiss my lips.

He started into my eyes, almost like he was reading my mind, but if he really could read my mind he would know that I was thinking _kiss me on the lips_ because that was the only thing I wanted. After he got the hint he went in closer to my face and his eyes started to close as he leaned in and started to kiss me on the lips. My eyes closed, his kiss was so soft and he was so gentle, like he once again he was afraid to hurt me. His hands then started moving up my back and my hands started to go to his neck and in his hair as we pulled each other closer.

"Wait..." he said as he pulled away and he sounded out of breath. I opened my eyes, I was surprised he was stopping the kiss, I was not expecting that.

"What's wrong, am I doing it wrong" I wasn't sure why he pulled away and that was the only thing I could think of.

" Are you kidding me? No, Lym you said _No funny business". _

" Forget what I said, listen to what I'm saying now, Shut up and kiss me." His eyes widen with surprise, then his faced relaxed and he smiled at me, just staring me in the eyes.

"Whatever you say... Lym"

***Ok my readers, this is my first story, I would love to continue writing this story, but only if people are actually reading this one :)

BTW: Faize and Lymle are from I video game called Star Ocean, I have played it and I LOVE IT, you cant buy it anymore but you can watch there clips on youtube, I personally love them two and all you have to do is let me know if you would like to read more! Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it 3


End file.
